Marble Blast Wiki:Standards
We have a few rules here. Simplified Ruleset There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia will be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of good will and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, is the largest and most successful wiki. This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success. You may like to consider them for this Wikia. # NO SPAMMING! Spamming is looked upon very heavily at this wiki. Spammers will recieve a consequence for their actions. # BE BOLD! In updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Do not ignore all rules. If the some of the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore those, but not all the rules. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! General The Summary box When editing pages, please fill in the "Summary" box. When filling it out, make sure that you fill it in with something useful. Do not say "I did this", or something similar. Use something like "added mistake" and things similar. It makes it easier when you are browsing the . Minor Edits Fixing a spelling error, tweaking formatting, or reverting a vandalized page to its original state are all considered minor edits. To mark them as minor edits, check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. However, adding or removing content, even one sentence, is not minor. Link once Make sure if you need to link to one page multiple times, you only link to it once. For example, if you needed to link to MBP, and have many references to MBP, only link one of them. Keep Neutral A lot of times, you may feel tempted to give an opinion. This is not good, and will be reverted. Try to keep all entries neutral. Be bold! The MBWiki community encourages users to be bold when updating articles. Wikis like ours develop faster when everybody helps to fix problems, correct grammar, add facts, make sure the wording is accurate, etc. We expect everyone to be bold. Levels Level pages are to be started with Level:. ex.: Level:Whirl, Level:Divergence, etc. Walkthrough of level A paragraph or two on what you do to get through the level. Trivia Put notes that someone who does not read the forums regularly would like to know. Screenshot In most cases this should be a PNG or JPG image uploaded to the wiki via the page. Try to upload the original level's picture, including the same filename. This avoids confusion. If there is a conflict, please check the original before uploading. It is possible someone has already uploaded it. Categories Only categorise articles that belong in certain categories. If there is not a category that fits it, use the game it is from. Personal Profiles * LIMITED language is allowed. (No F-words, sexual slang, etc.) * No discrimination. * Nothing too adult-themed. Clarification For further information, please contact Edward Nigma.